


Surprise, Surprise

by Basez_Dreams



Series: Surprise, Surprise 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basez_Dreams/pseuds/Basez_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enlists the help of Jo to give Sam a surprise party. But Sam thinks that something else is going on, and he, too, has his own surprise for Dean. </p>
<p>Warning: Schmoop, angst and Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

  
Sam was acting strange. Granted, it wasn't like he was any stranger than usual, but Dean noticed the little things that suggested that something was definitely wrong with his brother. It wasn't really affecting their job, nor was it affecting their relationship, both emotional and physical. It was just little things, like demanding that the lights were off when they had sex, or if it were during the day Sam would keep at least his under shirt on. He even seemed to be slightly more emotional than usual. Dean just assumed that the non-stop moving around was getting to him, so he decided to go to the roadhouse for a week or so so they could rest up.   
  
An idea had sprung into Dean's mind as he remembered it was Sam's birthday in a few days. His brother really did need to let his hair down, so he decided then and there that he would throw him a surprise party. He had an idea in mind for a gift that he hoped would make it a night to remember.  
*****  
  
When they arrived at the roadhouse, Ellen was surprised, but happy to see them. "Boys!" She threw down the cloth she was using to wipe down the bar and walked over to them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Both Sam and Dean found themselves being pulled into a warm hug with which they returned whole heartedly. "Hey Ellen," Sam smiled as they pulled away. "It's good too see you."  
  
"Yeah," Dean agreed, smiling too. "We've come for a little break from hunting. I hope you don't mind, we don't want to impose or anything."  
  
"Oh don't be silly," Ellen replied, waving her hand at them. "You two are welcome here any time. You know that."  
  
"Thanks," Sam smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Ellen saw this and also noticed that Dean did not, so she didn't want to question Sam so as not to embarrass him in front of his older brother.  
  
"Why don't you two go bring in your bags. Your usual room is all set up, so go and get settled in and I'll fix ya up something to eat. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean responded. "Thanks." Before they went back outside, Dean turned and asked: "Is Jo around?"  
  
Ellen looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, she's around somewhere."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Dean didn't notice the crestfallen look on his brother's face as they went back out to the car. This was one of the reasons why Sam rarely wanted to come here. He was so afraid that Dean would realise he would rather be with a Plain Jane than with him, especially after what he had done. He trailed after the older man, his shoulders slumped, already feeling defeated.   
  
*******  
  
They had been at the roadhouse for a little over two hours, and after eating a hearty meal prepared by Ellen, Dean went in search of Jo to see if he could enlist her help for the surprise party for Sam.  
  
Ellen had been surprised to see them, thinking that they were busy helping their Daddy and Bobby, but by taking one look at the youngest Winchester, it was easy to see why they were there. Sam looked absolutely exhausted, if the dark circles under is eyes were any indication, so it was no wonder Dean had driven them here. If they went to stay with John and Bobby in Durham, then those boys really wouldn't get any rest; instead they'd feel obligated to help the older men track and kill the latest big bad. Yes, it was a good thing that they were here.   
  
*******  
  
Dean heard Jo before he saw her. She was singing along to Kelly Clarkson as her latest single blasted form the small radio. She had nothing on Kelly's voice though, and Dean winced as she hit a particularly bad note.   
  
He crept up behind her, knowing that she was too occupied with what she was doing to hear him. He reached out his hand and brought it down on her shoulder. She screamed and whirled around, punching him in the face. He staggered back slightly, but laughed slightly at the look of horror on her face.   
  
"Oh my God! Dean!! I'm so sorry!" she said as she looked up at him horrified.   
  
"It's ok," Dean told her. "Serves me right for creeping up on ya."  
  
"Yeah, it does," she agreed. "Wait. What are you doing here?" Jo suddenly realised that it was in fact Dean standing in front of her and that she didn"t know that he was due there.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Dean mumbled, mock glaring at her.   
  
Jo rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know that you were due here."  
  
"We aren't. We decided to stop in so we can have a bit of a rest. Sammy's been feeling it a lot lately and rather than him having an emo induced breakdown, I suggested we come here."  
  
Jo nodded her head in understanding. Sam did seem the type to let things get on top of him and run him down. "Where is he" she asked, her eyes drifting behind Dean and the looking back at him in curiosity.  
  
"I think he's laying down, I'm not really sure. It's best he's not here now anyway because there is something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Oooo, that sounds ominous!" she chuckled lightly, although her curiosity bloomed. She hoped that he hadn't suddenly decided that he wanted to start something with her. They had a mild history with each other, but she was happy with Ash.   
  
"I wanted your help to arrange a surprise party for Sam."  
  
"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed without meaning to. She clapped her hand over her mouth, looking sheepish.  
  
"What did you think I was going to say?" Dean asked, his eyebrow raised. This girl could be so bizarre.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
"No, come on. What did you think I was gonna say?"  
  
"Ithoughtyouweregonnaaskmeout," Jo said in a rush, her cheeks flaming red.  
  
"You what?" Dean barked a laughter at her words. "You thought...that I...? Jo, I'm quite happy in a relationship and I heard rumours about you and Ash, so lets just move on from there, ok?" Dean's laughter quieted down as did the blush in Jo's cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, um that's a good idea." Jo cleared her throat, glad to not linger on her embarrassment. She suddenly realized, then, what Dean had just said. "A relationship? With who?"  
  
"God, are you always this nosy?" Dean shook his head at the blonde woman.  
  
"It's Sam, isn't it?" Jo asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
"WHAT!?" Dean blanched at her words, fear suddenly hitting his chest. Were he and Sam really that transparent? He cleared his throat to try and gain a bit more self control of his outbursts. "I mean, er, what makes you say that? You do remember he is my brother, right?"  
  
Jo rolled her eyes at him. He was so transparent sometimes. "Oh come off it, Dean. I won't say anything I swear. And just for the record, I'm glad that you guys found each other. In our line of business, you take love where ever you can get it."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Jo," Dean replied rolling his eyes and Jo smacked him lightly on his arm. "So, about this party...can you help me?"  
  
"Sure! You got any ideas?"  
  
Dean looked sheepish and scuffed his boots on the ground. "I was hoping that this was where you could help."  
  
Neither saw Sam watching them from a window, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks as his heart slowly began to break.  
  
******   
  
Sam entered the bar and sat down on a stool away from the other hunters. God, he couldn't believe Dean would do this to him, but it all added up. They hadn't even been there a day, and yet there Dean was, seeking out Jo who was obviously more than happy to see him.  
  
This was making him second guess everything that Dean had ever said to him and everything that Sam had ever been through to make what he was going through right now happen. He wasn't just doing it for himself, he was doing it for Dean, too--for both of them. But at least if his and Dean's relationship did fail, he wouldn't be alone.  
  
His hands reached down to touch his belly, sighing with the weight of keeping it to himself, tears slowly filling his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, trying to make himself believe that there was nothing going on between Dean and Jo. But as much as he tried, he couldn't.par  
  
*****  
Ellen walked out of the kitchen and behind the bar, looking over as she saw Sam sitting at the far end, looking utterly miserable. If she didn't know any better the she would say that he looked heartbroken. She ignored the men who were waiting for a drink and approached the young man. It was obvious that he didn't notice her at first, and she saw that he was holding his stomach, almost protectively.   
  
In this life there were so many strange things, and judging by the looks of it, this seemed to be one of those. She didn't care, mind you, she just didn't want the young man to be so sad over it.  
  
"How long, Sugar?" she asked gently, leaning her arms on the bar.  
  
Sam look up, startled, blushing red at having been caught in such a revealing pose. But he refused to say anything that would incriminate him further, so he decided to act blissfully ignorant. "W-what do you mean?" He could have hit himself for the way his voice shook.  
  
"Now, Sam, don't play dumb with me. You're too smart for that. You know what I'm talking about." Her voice remained calm, trying to convey to Sam that it was okay to tell her.  
  
Sam knew the game was up, at least with Ellen. He wasn't ready to tell Dean, especially not now. "You can't tell Dean!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, fear blooming in his chest at the sudden thought of Ellen saying something to him. "You can't! He'll--he'll hate me."  
  
"Hey, hey," Ellen soothed, coming round the side of the bar and pulling Sam into a hug. "Don't you worry, now. I'm not gonna tell Dean a damn thing you don't want me to. I take it he's the, er, father?"  
  
Sam nodded his head against her shoulder, trying his best not to soak her shirt through with tears. "I'm sorry," he whimpered quietly.  
  
"For what? For falling in love? Ain't nothing to be sorry about," Ellen said, pulling back a little from the young man. "But, how far along are you and more importantly, how did it happen?"  
  
"I think I'm about two months," Sam said softly, his eyes on his hands. "And I don't really know how it happened. I just know that I was wishing so hard for it because of this she-demon who gave me temporary girl hormones or something, and now...here I am."  
  
Ellen's eyes narrowed at what Sam said, his words bringing up forgotten knowledge. "Was this demon called a Ricc-tor-ara?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah...how do you know?"  
  
" I've had a run in with one myself...well, more Jo's father. They give males temporary estrogen hormone and thus causes these emotional thoughts. It's not enough to causes males to grow boobs or anything, but what it does is unleash hidden desires, which, in turn, the Ricc-tor-ara grants," Ellen explained.  
  
"So, it's kinda like a genie, or something?" Sam asked in confusion. How come his research never turned this up?  
  
"Not exactly. See, once the desire is fulfilled, the victim wears it's mark, which acts as a beacon and allows it to find them and basically kill them.   
  
Sam suddenly didn't feel so good. "You mean, once this baby is born, it'll come find me?"  
  
"No, Sam. You've killed it. You'll be safe and so will your baby." Ellen let out a small chuckle. "Did you forget you killed it?"  
  
Sam blushed, realising that he had. "Uh, yeah. I did."  
  
"Don't worry about it, hon. That was a lot to take in, but at least it has shed some light. Boy, you must have wanted a baby real bad, huh?"  
  
Sam's blush darkened and he nodded his head, hands finding their way back to his belly. "Yeah, I really did. I just hope Dean will want it too."  
  
" I'm sure he will, Sam," Ellen tried to reassure him, but her words did nothing to quell Sam's reigning doubt.  
  
  
******  
  
That night, Dean came to their room late. He had spent all this time trying to come up with ideas for Sam's party and letting his Dad, Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim, Missouri and their other friends know so that they could be there in plenty of time. He really hoped Sam would like all he was doing for him and the gift that Dean was going out to get the following day.  
  
He saw that Sam was already in bed and assumed that he was asleep. He slipped off his clothes and wore nothing but his boxers as he climbed into the same bed as his brother and spooned up behind him. He gave him a lingering kiss on his shoulder before he closed his eyes. "Love you, Sammy" he whispered before he fell asleep.  
.  
He never heard the choked sob coming from Sam's mouth, already in a world of dreams.  
  
******  
  
The next day, Dean was sitting at one of the tables with Jo, their heads close together as they continued planning.  
  
"So, do you want balloons or streamers?" Jo asked, looking up from her note pad which they had dubbed the "Sam's party planning book."  
  
Dean looked at her with a sullen expression on his face. "Why do we have to have balloons and streamers? All we need is a cake and a few bottles of tequila."  
  
"Look, Dean, you can't just have tequila and cake. We need to make this a party he won't forget in a hurry," Jo told him slowly, hoping it would sink in.   
  
"Fine. We'll get both. He's worth it," Dean decided, before adding, "but we keep the tequila."  
  
"Fine. Balloons _and_ streamers, plus we keep the tequila. Got it." She wrote it down on her little pad before asking her next question.   
"So, what do you want to do about the cake? You want me to bake it or do you want a bought one?"  
  
Dean seemed to think about this for a second before answering. "You bake it. I trust you not to poison us," He gave her his patented 'Dean' smirk  
  
Fuck you," Jo glared, mock-serious.   
  
"You wish, babe, you wish," Dean smirked again, giving him an air of arrogance.  
  
"Whatever," Jo scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Ash is more man than you'll ever be and he satisfies me plenty."  
  
"Argh!" Dean cringed, "too much info!"  
  
Both laughed as they carried, on trying to go over last minute details, as it was Sam's birthday the following day. Both were so wrapped up in what they were doing that neither saw Sam approaching them.  
  
*****  
  
This is where Ash had said Dean was, in his cryptic way, anyway, so Sam went in search of him. What he didn't expect was for Dean to be sat with Jo, both acting so...cozy...with each other. This image made Sam's heart break just a little more, but he gritted his teeth and went over to them.   
  
Dean suddenly noticed that Sam was there and quickly straightened up and moved away from Jo, both wearing guilty expressions on their faces.   
  
"Sammy! Er, what're you doing here?" Dean asked, trying not to give anything away.  
  
"I was looking for you," Sam told him, completely ignoring Jo, who was looking anywhere but at him.  
  
"Well, you found me."  
  
"Do you wanna come hang out with me?" Sam asked in a last-ditch attempt to keep his brother with him instead of hanging around Jo like flies on dog shit.   
  
Dean snuck a glance at the clock on the wall and knew that if he didn't leave soon to go pick up what he needed, he wouldn't have the time to do it later. He looked back at Sam and the look on his face almost made him want to say yes. Almost. "I can't, Sammy, I've got a few thing to do."  
  
Sam's face fell and knew this was it. He had lost Dean and he and is baby would be alone. "O-okay. "He turned to leave, but Dean caught a hold of his wrist.  
  
"Later, okay?" Dean said, his eyes boring into Sam' s. He gave his brother's wrist an affectionate squeeze, but Sam didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Fine," Sam replied before shaking Dean's hand off and stalking out of the room.  
  
"You don't think he thinks you and I are...you know...?" Jo asked, her eyes following Sam as he fled.   
  
"What?" Dean asked, dragging his eyes away from Sam's retreating form and looking at the young woman. "No. No, of course he doesn't. He knows it's me and him." But even as he said those words, he suddenly wasn't so sure.  
  
*****  
  
Sam tried to hold back the flood of tears before he got back to their room, but as soon as he was inside, he fell on the bed and let them come.  
  
*****  
  
Dean patted his pocket, making sure the small box was there as he started the Impala. He had bought everything they needed for the next day, including Sam's gift, which he prayed with all his might that Sam would accept. If he didn't, then he wasn't sure what he would do.  
  
He drove back to the roadhouse where both Jo and Ash were waiting for him to help put everything together. John and Bobby were due to arrive soon, as were the rest of their extended family.   
  
As soon as he got back, he rushed into the roadhouse and then into the kitchen where he found Jo putting the finishing touches on what he assumed was supposed to be the cake. "Looks...nice..." Dean said, the disdain in his voice barely kept in check.  
  
Jo chose to ignore this and continued with what she was doing. "You get everything?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean replied, holding up the two bags he held. He could feel the beginnings of butterflies starting to flutter around in his stomach.  
  
"Ok, you and Ash start with the balloons and then I'll be in to help. Got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Dean laughed as he walked out into the main area. Before he was all the way out of the door he turned around and said, "Hey, Jo?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Came the reply as she worked on decorating with the chocolate icing.  
  
"Thanks for doing this for us."  
  
Jo looked up and smiled. "No problem, Dean."  
  
Dean smiled back and then continued on his way.  
  
******  
  
Sam was twenty five today, and the only person he had ever cared about more than life it self had forgotten.   
  
He wiped at his eyes harshly, trying to rub away the tears he thought he no longer had left to cry and made a decision. He was leaving. That way, Dean could be happy and he would never have to deal with the burden of a baby as well as a younger brother.  
  
******  
  
By late afternoon everyone had arrived and everything was set up. It was time to get this show on the road.  
  
"Ok, you guys need to hide and I'm gonna go get him." He took one last deep breath and opened the door to leave and search for Sam. He quickly closed it again when he saw Sam rapidly approaching. "Quick! HIDE!! He's coming this way!!"  
  
All the people rushed to hide, most hiding behind the bar, and Dean was quite surprised when they disappeared from sight. He opened the door again, just as Sam was about to enter.  
  
"Sam!" He exclaimed excitedly. "You're here!"  
  
"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I am. Listen, Dean I need to tell you something." It seemed that if he had noticed the balloons and other decorations, then he chose to ignore them.   
  
"Can't it wait?" Dean asked, anxious to get Sam inside to surprise him and see if all his hard work had been worth it.  
  
"No, Dean. It can't. I'm leaving," Sam finally said, not looking Dean in the eye, not wanting to see his happiness.  
  
"What?" Dean whispered, those words like a knife in his heart. "Leaving? Why?"  
  
"God, do you really need me to answer that?!" Sam laughed bitterly. "I know you want to leave me, so I'm leaving you first."  
  
"Again, I say, what?" Dean was confused by Sam's behaviour to say the least. Granted he hadn't seen him much in the past few days, but Dean had been busy preparing this for his brother.  
  
"Goddamit, Dean!!!" Sam suddenly shouted, the noise travelling straight inside where everyone could hear everything that was being said. "I know you've been seeing Jo, ok? I know you want to be with her and not me, and that's ok. But you could at least have the decency to not play dumb about it!!"  
  
"Leave...leave you for Jo? Sammy, I'm not..." Dean said, shaking his head in confusion. What had gotten into his brother?  
  
" Don't lie to me, ok? I've seen you two together, I know you want her, I know you would rather fuck her than fuck me, so I'm laving so you can do that!"  
  
"I don't...Jo's with Ash and I certainly don't want her. I only want you...I love you." Dean could hear his voice cracking and his eyes filling with unwanted tears.  
  
"Stop lying!!! I'm giving you what you want!! Why can't you just let me go!!"  
  
"Because I don't want to let you go!!! I love you, Sam. You. No one else. And if this is about her giving me what you can't...I don't care about that. As long as I have you, then I don't care that I won't have kids."  
  
"FUCK!!!" Sam screamed, rage boiling in his veins. Why didn' t Dean get it? "It's not about that! It's never been about that, and you want to know why? I'll tell you why!!! It's because I AM FUCKING PREGNANT!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was silence except for Sam's harsh breathing and Dean's rapidly beating heart. The silence was broken suddenly by people standing up from behind the bar, shocked expressions on their faces.   
  
Dean saw Sam finally take notice of the decorations and then the look of shock when he noticed John standing there with his mouth open.   
"Surprise, Sammy," Dean said dryly.  
  
"What...what is this?" Sam asked feeling very shaky.  
  
"This is why I haven't been around much. It's a surprise birthday party for you." Before Dean would say anything more, Sam had turned and started sprinting away, his face flushed red with embarrassment and shame.  
  
Dean started to go after him, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder and stopped him from moving. He turned and saw his Father's angry face.  
  
"Dean, you've got a HELL of a lot of explaining to do."  
  
  
******  
  
Sam had no idea how long he had been running, had no idea where he was. All he knew was that his legs ached and he needed to sit down. He walked the short distance to where he could hear running water and it turned out that he was at the small stream a few miles south of the roadhouse. He and Dean had stumbled across it the last time they were there, doing nothing but kicking back with their bare feet hanging in the water, drinking lukewarm beer.  
  
Sam sat down on the bank, drawing his knees up to his chest, allowing the tears to come. He couldn't believe that had just happened....that he had said all that and told Dean he was pregnant in front of all those people, in front of his Dad! There was no doubt in Sam's mind that if John hadn't been ashamed of him before, he must certainly be now.  
  
God, he wished he could take it all back, wished that he hadn't thought Dean was cheating on him. He wanted to finish with Dean on his own terms, and it looked like he had.  
  
******  
  
"Dad, not now, ok?" Dean said earnestly. "I have to go find Sam. I need to know why he said that."  
  
"He said it because it's true," Ellen spoke up, walking forwards. "It was a Ricc-tor-ara Demon," she told John.  
  
"Shit," John sighed, his limbs suddenly feeling heavy. "Then it is true."  
  
Dean looked from one to the other, not understanding what was going on. "What? Do you care to explain what you are going on about?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything more other than Sam is not lying. Now, you need to go and find him before he does something stupid," Ellen told him, waving him on. "And John, you're going to have to wait until they get back before you get an explanation. But know this; if you upset those boys further, then both Missouri and I will cut a switch to you. Do you understand me?  
  
John nodded his understanding, even though he wanted to hear what Dean had to say first. "Yeah, I do." Before Dean could leave, John said to him "Dean, tell him that I love him, ok? And that I'm here for him; for the both of you and I'll help in any way that I can. I'm not disgusted by this, I just wish that you felt that you could have come to me sooner."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad," Dean said sincerely. "I wish we had, too  
  
******  
  
Sam's head shot up from its position on his knees when he heard the roar of the Impala. He wanted to get up and start running again, but he just couldn't physically move. He tried to be a quiet as he could to not give away where he was, but he was breathing in hiccups as he had been crying so hard, and it was easy for Dean to find him.  
  
"H-how d-did you know I was here?" Sam asked through his broken breathing.   
  
"You forget how well I know you," was Dean's reply as he sat down next to his brother. He wasn't sure whether to reach out and touch him or not, but with one look at his tear streaked face, he knew he had to. "C'm'ere," Dean said, pulling Sam into his arms.   
  
As soon as he felt his brother touch him, he broke down again, tucking himself into Dean's arms. "I'm so sorry," Sam whispered into Dean's chest, his hands grasping onto his shirt. "Please, Dean, I-I'm s-so s-sorry. Don't hate me."  
  
"Shhhhh, it's okay," Dean soothed, running his hands slowly up and down Sam's back. "Nothing to be sorry for, ok?" He bent his head down and kissed Sam gently on the top of his head, his unruly hair tickling his nose.  
  
Sam continued to clutch at Dean, not wanting to let go. He was so afraid that if he did, Dean would pull away, turn and leave him. "Don't leave me..." he whispered brokenly.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave you, Sam. Not now and not ever. I love you so much. I know I don't say it a lot, but I do." Dean took a breath to calm himself down, not wanting to start cry along with Sam. He needed to keep it together for his hurting brother. "But, Sam, why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Sam stiffened in Dean's arms, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him so he wouldn't have to talk to Dean about _this_. He started struggling, trying to pull away but Dean wouldn't let him; he held fast and Sam eventually gave up and sagged against him.   
  
"Sam, tell me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise, but I need to know."  
  
"I-I don't know," Sam replied, only being half honest. "I didn't think you'd want to be with me-us."  
  
"Of course I would, Sam!" Dean told him, his arms tightening around his brother. "I know I would've been shocked--hell, I am shocked--but I wouldn't have left you. This is such an amazing thing, something I never thought that I would get to have, but you're giving it to me and that only makes me love you more." Dean looked down at Sam when he started shaking and saw he was crying again, but thought that maybe this time it was from relief. "How far along are you?"   
  
Sam cleared his throat and took a deep breath before answering. "About two months. I, er, took a test a while ago and I figured that it must have been the time where someone just couldn't wait." He chuckled lightly, his heart beginning to piece itself back together.  
  
"It's not my fault that you were parading around in that tight white wife-beater. I'm only human, I just couldn't help myself." Dean paused for a moment before turning serious again. "You know there is nothing going on between me and Jo, right? She's nice an' all, but you are who I love and there ain't no one who is ever gonna change that. And besides, she's seeing Ash."  
  
Sam pulled back so he could sit up and face his brother. He wiped at his eyes to get rid of the last remnants of tears, nodding his head. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I doubted you. My imagination just ran away with me. I wish you had told me what you were doing together, then I'm pretty sure that I wouldn' t have outted us in front of everyone..." His eyes suddenly widened in horror. "Oh, God! Dad was there! Oh, fuck Dean, I'm so sorry. Please, oh shit, he's gonna hate me--"  
  
"Sam, stop it. Calm down," Dean said calmly, taking his brother's face in his hands gently. "He's already told me he doesn't hate us. In fact, he said he loved us and would be here for us...all of us." On those last few words, Dean's right hand dropped to Sam's belly, just resting it against it, trying to get the message across.  
  
Sam gasped and his eyes fell shut as Dean tenderly touched his stomach. He never thought this would happen, not in a million years. But it was happening, this much Sam knew. He didn't know why, but he wasn't going to question it, didn't want it to turn out to be just a spell or a dream. This is what he had wanted for so long and now he was finally getting it.  
  
Dean looked down at his hand in awe, then back up to Sam whose lips were parted, his eyes still closed. He slowly leaned in and brushed his mouth against his brother'. Sam let out a soft sigh at the contact, pursing his lips and kissing back.  
  
Dean pulled back and just took the time took look at Sam. Right now, after all they had been though, everything was perfect. "I love you so much, Sam...I just wish I could show you how much."  
  
"You already do," Sam whispered as his arms wrapped around Dean's body. "But, if you really want to show me how much, I know a way you could do it, right here, right now."  
  
Dean's right eyebrow raised as he smirked. "Oh yeah? And what way would that be?"  
  
Sam bit his lip almost nervously before he replied. " By fucking me."  
  
The sultry tone in Sam's voice hit Dean's gut like a lead weight, sending arousal sparking through his veins. "You sure you're up to it, because as soon as I lose myself in you, I know I won't be able to stop."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Sam said, curling his fingers in Dean's short hair at the base of his neck. "I want you so badly...I've missed you these past few days."  
  
Dean groaned and leaned in. "I've missed you, too, baby," he said before capturing Sam's mouth with his once again.   
  
The softness of the kiss was short lived, once getting the taste of one another, their hunger grew. Dean pushed Sam onto the soft ground, his hands slipping underneath his shirt, caressing the slightly protruding belly that lay underneath.  
  
Sam gasped into Dean's mouth, electricity seemingly coming off Dean's fingertips and being absorbed into his skin. His fingers pulled at Dean's hair as his tongue licked and tasted at every inch of Dean's mouth, wanting and needing more.  
  
Dean's mouth moved from Sam's and trailed kisses along his cheek to his ear, a particularly sensitive spot. Sam gasped and arched underneath him, his hands holding Dean's head in place. "Oh God..." he moaned as Dean bit down on his earlobe sharply, then soothed the spot over with his tongue. He gasped as the action was repeated, shivers running down his spine.  
  
Dean felt like he was going to burst through the zipper on his jeans. Sam's taste always had that effect on him, but there was just something extra that was driving him wild. Maybe it was the fact that his lover was pregnant with his child; whatever it was, he liked it a whole lot. He spread himself across his brother, trying not to put his full weight down, but Sam would have none of that. He moved his hands down Dean's back and pulled him closer.  
  
Dean broke away and looked down at Sam, his brows knitted together in worry. "Are you sure you can take my weight? I don't want to hurt either of you."  
  
Sam's heart skipped a beat at those last few words, feeling warm all over with happiness. "Yes, I'm fine. I want to be as close to you as possible," he told him honestly.  
  
Dean continued looking at him, still unsure, but then nodded and leaned down and kissed him again. He pulled back a second later so he could shed his shirt, not caring that he was ripping the buttons from where they were stitched on.  
  
Sam helped him push it off his shoulders before pulling him back down and engaging him in another kiss." Want you..." he panted into Dean's kiss-bruised mouth.   
  
"You got me," Dean replied, his eyelids heavy with barely contained arousal.  
  
"Want you in me," Sam clarified, although he was sure he didn’t need to. "Got to have you in me..." He arched his hip, thus rubbing his jean-clad erection against Dean's own hardness, moaning as the friction brought him closer to the edge.  
  
"Ok, baby," Dean breathed, rubbing his hips in tandem with Sam. "I'll get you there."  
  
He quickly pulled off Sam, sitting back on his haunches as he undid his trousers, then sitting back on his arse so he could remove his boots and socks, then kick off his jeans and boxers.  
  
Sam lay there, almost in a daze as Dean undressed before him. The sight of his lover never failed to make him all hot and bothered.   
  
Dean could see Sam watching him and he smirked to himself. Sam's pupils were blown wide with lust, his cheeks darkening for the same reason. He reached for Sam's shoes and untied them before he discarded them to the side. He pulled off his brother's socks and then started to undo the younger man's jeans. He could see his brother's straining erection and couldn't help but rub his hand over it, torturing Sam. He basked in the knowledge that it was he and only he who could get him to moan the way he was moaning, arching his back and pushing his hips forward.  
  
"Please, Dean...don't tease..." Sam panted, his tongue snaking out and licking his lips.  
  
Dean chose not to answer, instead he stripped Sam of his jeans and briefs. He reached for Sam's t-shirt, but hesitated, remembering Sam not wanting his upper layers to be removed.  
  
Sam smiled gently when he saw this hesitation, his heart swelling further for how much Dean cared about him. He sat up and pulled his t-shirt and long-sleeved undershirt up and over his head, throwing them somewhere near the rest of their clothes. He lay back down, stretching his arms over his head, finally showing Dean what he had been concealing.  
  
"God," Dean whispered, his eyes widening in awe. "You are so beautiful."  
  
Sam could feel himself blushing, but he didn't brush off the compliment; instead he embraced it. "Come here," he said, holding out a hand to Dean.  
  
Dean did as he was told, and crawled back on top of Sam, pressing their heated bodies together. The stream that was only a few feet away provided the sound track for their love-making. Dean refused to think how unbelievably cheesy it was.   
  
When there groins connected, Sam knew there was no way he was going to be able to last through any foreplay and he wanted to come with Dean inside him.   
  
Dean knew what Sam wanted, so he gave Sam a peck moved down his body, kissing and sucking as he went. He paid special attention to his nipples, biting and sucking at each one until Sam lost all coherent thought. He moved down his torso until he reached Sam's belly. A lump formed in his throat at the thought that their baby was growing in there and he gave it a loving kiss whispering "I love you" to their unborn child.  
  
He moved down further and lifted Sam's legs until they were over his shoulders. His hands spread Sam's cheeks, opening him up and giving him a clear view of his opening  
  
"Dean, please...I need...I want" Sam's fingers were clutching at the ground, dirt getting under his nails. His back arched off of the ground as he felt Dean blow on his twitching hole, followed by the touch of his tongue. "FUCK!!"  
  
Dean spread Sam's cheeks wider as he pushed his tongue inside, trying to stretch him as much as he could. With each lick of his tongue, Sam would shake and quiver beneath him, indicating that he was getting close. Dean pushed his tongue in one last time, satisfied that Sam was slick enough.  
  
Sam whimpered when he felt Dean push a finger into his willing body, then another, soon followed by a third. He pushed down on said fingers, trying to get Dean to hit that place inside him that would turn his vision white. He did, and as Sam knew he would, he whited out for a few moments.   
  
When he came back to himself, he could feel Dean pushing his way inside. He whimpered at the slight discomfort, but wrapped his legs around his waist.   
  
Dean tried to hold still, waiting for Sam to adjust, but when Sam shifted his hips, Dean could hold back no more. He groaned deep in his chest as he pulled out and thrust back in, the head of his cock brushing against Sam's prostate.   
  
"Oh GOD!!" Sam cried, wrapping his arms around Dean and digging his nails in to his back. His mouth latched onto Dean's his tongue sweeping against his brother's, feeding off one another's pleasure.  
  
"Love...you, Sammy," Dean groaned as their mouths broke apart. "Love you so much, love our baby so much..." Dean's hips started stuttering, his orgasm growing close. He reached a hand in between there bodies and took a hold of Sam's hard, leaking dick.  
  
"Love...love you in me..." Sam moaned. "Please...need-need to come..."  
  
Dean started slamming in harder and faster, his hand jerking off at the same pace. All too soon he could feel himself beginning fall over the edge. He bit down on Sam's neck as he came, spurting hot liquid inside his brother, Sam's muscles milking it from him.  
  
Sam came a moment later, crying out into the night, before he sagged back onto the ground, basking in the pleasure still thrumming though his body.   
  
********  
  
Later, when the sweat was cooling on their skin, Dean's hands resting protectively on Sam's ever so slightly distended stomach, he asked Sam how this was all possible. Sam explained to him about the demon and what it had done to and for him. Dean was glad all over again that they had killed the demon, as he didn't want it coming after his baby or his lover.   
  
"It's a boy," Sam said quietly into the night air, whispering it to Dean, whose head was tucked under his chin.  
  
"How do you know?" Dean questioned.  
  
"I can just feel it, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, Sammy, I know." He looked up and gave Sam a smile before he suddenly remembered what he had hidden in one of his jeans pockets; Sam's birthday gift. He sat up and searched around for his jeans in the dim light, finally latching onto them. He could suddenly feel his heart beating faster at the thought of what this might mean. His hand folded around the small velvet box and he pulled it out, turning back to Sam who was propped up on his elbows.   
  
"I got you something for your birthday," Dean said, his eyes not quite meeting Sam's. He was so worried that Sam would turn him down.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked, sitting up fully as he looked at Dean's hand, excitement glowing in his eyes.  
  
"Hold on there, Sammy. Let me just build up to it first." He took a deep breath and started talking before he lost his nerve. "Obviously I wanted to do this before I found out that you're pregnant, but now I just have another reason why I want to. Sam, I fucking love you more than anything; as long as I can remember it's always been about protecting you, about being a good older brother, but somewhere along the way that changed into something else; something more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want us to make it official." He opened the box and held it up to Sam. "Sammy, I know this is way too chick flick for the both of us, but...will you marry me?"  
  
Sam's mouth dropped open as he looked at his brother in shock. "You-you really want us to get married?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.   
  
Dean laughed nervously, his palms beginning to sweat. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."  
  
"Ok...but you do know that it's not legal in this country, right? Not to mention that we're brother's.  
  
I'valready thought of that," Dean told him as calmly as he could. "We can have false papers drawn up and we go to Canada where it _is_ legal."  
  
"Wow, you've really thought about this, haven't you?" Sam asked gently, once again biting his lower lip.  
  
"Well, yeah. It's all I've been able to think about for the past few months. So...is that a yes then?" Dean said, hope filling his eyes as well as his voice.  
  
Sam paused for a moment, his face not betraying any emotion until it lit up with a blinding smile, nodding his head. "Yes, that's a yes!" he exclaimed through tears.  
  
"Oh thank fuck!" Dean exclaimed, relief colouring his voice. He took the simple silver band out of the box and slipped onto Sam's right ring finger.   
  
"What about you?" Sam whispered, his eyes brimming over with happiness.   
  
"We'll worry about me later. This was just for you." He smiled gently at Sam before leaning in a kissing him softly. "Love you, Sammy."  
  
"Love you, too," Sam mumbled back against Deanrquote s lips.  
  
Dean ducked his head down and kissed Sam's tummy. "And I love you, too, my baby."  
  
As Dean lay there naked with his brother, hand on his stomach, entangled together, he couldn't help but think about how his life had turned out so differently than he had ever imagined it would. He never thought he would fall in love, let alone settle down and have children. But it was Sam, his somewhat geeky younger brother, who turned out to be the one to give him all the things he never thought he would have. And for that, he loved Sam all the more.


End file.
